Diesel
Diesel *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, and Horwich *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1957 '"Devious" Diesel''' is a devious Diesel shunter. Bio in the Railway Series When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, Duck was asked to show him around. Duck was unimpressed by Diesel's claims of being "revolutionary" and left him to his own devices. As a result, Diesel was made into a laughing stock by the trucks for trying to pull some rusty old trucks and failing spectacularly, and Diesel blamed Duck for not helping him. Diesel swore a vendetta, and spread rumours that Duck had given the big engines rude nicknames. Duck was sent to Wellsworth pending an inquiry into the matter, but Diesel got too big for his boots and tried telling lies about Henry. He was found out and sent home in disgrace. Several years later, Diesel was brought back to help on Thomas' Branch Line whilst Percy was being repaired. Diesel tried to win Thomas and Toby over, without success, and after he destroyed several trucks he was to be sent away. However, on his day of departure, Clarabel slipped on oily rails left by Daisy and came off at some points near Dryaw. Diesel, realising that Thomas was blocking his only way home, went to the rescue. Clarabel put in a good word for Diesel, and Diesel, although he returned to the Other Railway, is always welcome on Sodor. Bio in the television series Diesel first arrived on Sodor in the same way he did in the Railway Series and was sent away, but returned when Duck and Percy needed help at Brendam. Diesel proved to be as bad as ever and was sent away for good after shunting some trucks of china clay into the sea, but he mysteriously snuck back to give Mavis advice and taunt Gordon about the triumph of diesel power on the mainland. It is possible that these events happened during Diesel's stay, or that Diesel returned at some stage with goods from the mainland. When Henry was derailed by some trucks, Diesel was brought back as a last resort to do his goods work, but his attempt to prove his worth resulted in him falling in a barge, and he was sent back to the mainland yet again. Later on, Diesel returned yet again, this time to assist Fergus at the Cement Works. Diesel became jealous of Fergus' reputation as the "pride of the Cement Works" and concocted a scheme to make Fergus run away. Diesel was partially successful - he managed to make Fergus abandon his post for a time - but was ultimately foiled yet again. Amazingly, Diesel was not sent back this time round, and has remained on the North Western Railway. Despite remaining tricky and devious, Diesel learned how useful steam engines can be when Thomas brought fresh diesel fuel for him and the other diesel engines and James pushed him back to the Repair Yard when he broke down. However, he tried to convince Gordon that he is old and clapped out, Ben about there was a monster inside a tunnel, and Thomas about the "Curse of the Cliffs" and make him scared at Halloween. But, Diesel proved to have a good side inside him when he told Emily about his record he made for shunting lots of trucks, and proved to Thomas that he didn't ruin the photograph for the billboard on purpose. Although Diesel made fun of James when he was painted pink, he tried his best to prove himself to be as useful as the steam engines when he took all of the Jobi wood to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre - only to put himself in danger requiring Thomas to rescue him. However, Diesel tried again to prove how special he is when he took Thomas and Rosie's loads to market and stole James' pigs so that the children could see them. But, it was only when Diesel brought the load of slate for the school that he proved himself Really Useful. Diesel was also one of the Diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later teased Flynn for just standing around and doing nothing, but then witnessed Flynn putting out Thomas' firebox at the Dieselworks. Although unconfirmed, it can be assumed that Diesel is now a permanent resident of Sodor. Persona Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. Basis Diesel is a BR Class 08 0-6-0. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Livery Diesel is painted in the black livery used by British Railways for shunting engines in the 1950s. His siderods in the classic series were silver; in newer episodes, they are black. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Michael Brandon (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Daisuke Gōri (Japan) (Season 2 - 2009) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * According to the magazines, he and Bulgy are good friends. * In season fourteen and parts of season fifteen, Diesel had a different horn sound. * Diesel's siderods were originally silver, but were changed to black in the sixth season. * In some merchandise lines he is referred to as "Devious Diesel". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal in two versions, oil splattered, battery powered, and bronze) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and in playscene; discontinued) * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby * Lionel * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Tomica * Take-n-Play * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Discover Junction Gallery File:DuckandtheDieselEngine.jpg File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel.png|Duck and Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel4.jpg|A very angry Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel1.jpg|Diesel with the breakdown train File:PopGoestheDiesel5.jpg|Diesel on the turntable File:PopGoestheDiesel3.jpg|Diesel and Gordon File:DirtyWork1.jpg|Diesel in the yard File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree4.jpg|Diesel with Bill and Ben File:FergusBreakstheRules3.jpg File:JamesGoesTooFar1.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine14.jpg|Diesel in a boat File:FlourPower1.jpg|Diesel in the ninth season File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches2.jpg File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches1.jpg|An ill Diesel File:ThomasandtheBillboard23.jpg|Diesel in the twelfth season File:TickledPink23.png|Diesel in the thirteenth season File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery22.jpg|Diesel and Rosie File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery37.jpg|Diesel in the fourteenth season File:MistyIslandRescue24.jpg|Diesel in Misty Island Rescue File:DayoftheDiesels75.png|Diesel in Day of the Diesels File:FieryFlynn38.jpg|Diesel with Norman and Paxton File:Dieselnameplate.jpg File:Diesel'sModelSpefication.PNG|Diesel's model specification File:Diesel.jpg|A promo shot of Diesel File:AngryDieselCGI.png File:Dieselhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on promo File:DieselattheSteamworkspromo.png|Diesel at the Steamworks File:DieselattheFairground.png File:Dieselbehindthescenes.jpg File:Dieselmodel.PNG|Diesel's television series model File:Dieselinlearningsegment.jpg File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Diesel in an annual File:DieselsRomanianmagazine.png File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Diesel's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|ERTL File:HornbyDiesel.png|Hornby File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Bachmann File:LionelDiesel.png|Lionel File:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|Take-n-Play lights and sounds File:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenDiesel.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDiesel.jpg|Brio File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Tomy File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TomicaDiesel.PNG|Tomica File:MegabloksDiesel.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasDiesel.jpg|My First Thomas model File:DiAgostiniDiesel.PNG|De Agostini File:DiscoverJunctionDiesel.jpg|Discover Junction File:DieselStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Other railways Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0 Category:Antagonists